1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical preparation for intranasal administration comprising a mixture of a powder of an adsorbent resin and a biologically active peptide having pharmacological effects, which are prepared under the dry condition prior to or after mixing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a noninjection type medication method has been desired to be developed for a biologically active peptide having pharmacological effects which allows self-administration by patients and assures the prolonged action of the drug.
It is recognized that the peptide type drugs hardly provide enough bioavailability to assure the drug effect when it is administered by other administration routes than injection, such as oral, percutaneous, intrarectal or sublingual administration. Therefore, there have been attempts to select the nasal mucosa as the administration site to carry out intranasal administration of peptide type drugs to attain enough bioavailability to show their pharmacological effects.
One of such attempts is shown in Japanese Patent Application No. 7-197919. The technology used in this application is intranasal administration in which a vaccine or a biologically active peptide having pharmacological effects is mixed with an ion-exchange resin or an adsorption resin powder (each used alone or in admixture of two or more kinds) and the resulting suspension or a powder is administered, and the ion-exchange resin and the adsorbent resin are claimed; however, the mechanism of the absorption has been explained that the insulin is liberated on the mucosal surface by the repelling force between the ions and absorbed across the mucosa.
This mechanism can apply to the ion-exchange resin, but cannot apply to the adsorbent resin which does not have an ionic active group. And the mechanism for the adsorbent resin has not been clarified in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Application No. 7-197919.